


oh, you wondrous creature

by eidolith



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Established Relationship, First Time, I think?, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, idk this started out really cute n sappy and got a lot filthier as i went on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidolith/pseuds/eidolith
Summary: “I love you,” Sylvain murmurs into his clavicle.Dimitri buries his fingers in Sylvain’s hair and clenches tight. “T-truly?” He presses his other hand to his cheek and pushes him away, holds him there. He searches him for something, anything to prove to himself that Sylvain might be lying to him.Sylvain’s heart aches in his chest. Not so much because of any doubt that might be in Dimitri’s mind—he knows there's not—but because he knows this is just Dimitri’s way of asking him to say it again. It always happens, and Sylvain’s never offended by it. Just saddened, that this beautiful, beautiful creature beneath him even needs to ask.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	oh, you wondrous creature

**Author's Note:**

> adri says bottom dimitri rights
> 
> ANYWAY THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISHED SMUT FIC and im actually really happy with it; we love to see it

Dimitri is pink all the way down to his belly. Like a rose. He’s like a collection of flowers. His sunflower yellow hair, his cornflower blue eye, the lily white of his teeth that peek out of his sweet, panting mouth.

Sylvain buries his nose into Dimitri’s throat and inhales. He doesn’t smell like them, too rough and scarred to feel like petals, too hard to give like stems underneath his fingers. It’s alright, though, he thinks as he brushes his nail against a nipple, if just to hear the choked up gasp that bursts from Dimitri’s lips.

“I love you,” Sylvain murmurs into his clavicle.

Dimitri buries his fingers in Sylvain’s hair and clenches tight. “T-truly?” He presses his other hand to his cheek and pushes him away, holds him there. He searches him for something, anything to prove to himself that Sylvain might be lying to him.

Sylvain’s heart aches in his chest. Not so much because of any doubt that might be in Dimitri’s mind _—_ he knows there's not _—_ but because he knows this is just Dimitri’s way of asking him to say it again. It always happens, and Sylvain’s never offended by it. Just saddened, that this beautiful, _beautiful_ creature beneath him even needs to ask.

“Of course I do, you idiot.” His heart beats another ache deep in his chest. “I mean it so much.” _So_ , so much. “And I always will. But if you need me to tell you again, let me know.” He swoops down and presses his lips to Dimitri’s. “I’ll keep telling you.” He kisses away the tear beading in the corner of Dimitri’s eye.

“Tell me again,” Dimitri whispers. “ _Please_.”

Sylvain whispers it into his mouth. Dimitri always opens so easily against him. His tongue brushes his shyly, backing away from Sylvain’s insistent press. Always so shy, so bashful no matter how many times they kiss. He swallows the vibration of the whimper that erupts from the back of Dimitri’s throat.

He kisses him breathless until Dimitri tugs at his hair to pull him away. He’s a fucking vision, his lips bright red and dripping with spit that travels down his chin. He catches a drop before it can fall with his thumb and chuckles at the scandalized look on Dimitri’s face when he licks it away.

“Sylvain, I—”

“Shh…” Sylvain soothes. He trails his hand down Dimitri’s chin, down his throat, between the valley of angry, raised skin decorating his pectorals to rest at Dimitri’s heart, leaving a wet, shiny trail in its wake. He keeps it there, feeling the flutter of it at his palm. He leans down and presses a kiss against it.

Dimitri breathes a watery breath. He has his eye trained at the canopy above them. He covers his face with his hands and sobs into his palms.

Sylvain pulls away and pushes his fingers to Dimitri’s side. There’s not much he can do for Dimitri when he does this except ease him through the tears. He leans his ear to his chest to listen to the beat of Dimitri’s heart, rubbing circles into his hip.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri says once the tears stop. His chest jerks up and down in hiccups. “I’ve rather spoiled the mood, haven’t I?” _Like I always do_ , is what he doesn’t say, but Sylvain doesn’t care. He never really does, to be honest.

“It’s okay, Dima,” Sylvain murmurs. He pushes himself off the bed and wraps his fingers around the thin, scarred skin of Dimitri’s wrists. “Do you know why it’s okay?”

“Because you love me.” He whispers. His eye is shiny and wet in the candlelight. “You love me.”

Sylvain smiles and brings Dimitri’s hand to his mouth to kiss his scarred knuckles. “That I do.”

“I love you, too.”

He bites at the pulse point in Dimitri’s wrist. “I know you do. That big heart of yours just feels so much that it hurts you sometimes.” He lays his body over his and kisses his stomach. He nuzzles his nose into the coarse curls of hair below Dimitri’s navel. “Everything about you is too big to handle.” He trails his fingers past the waistband of Dimitri’s smallclothes, chuckling at the breathy moan Dimitri hisses through his teeth. His hands float in empty space, twitching this way and that before burying themselves into his own hair.

Sylvain looks up at him with a smile. His cheek burns where it scratches at the hair on Dimitri’s thigh. He hooks Dimitri’s other one over his shoulder, relishing the way he digs his heel into his spine. “You good up there?” He runs his nails over a raised scar in the dip of the small of Dimitri’s back where he knows he was whipped what feels like a lifetime ago. “Do you need me to stop?”

“ _No!_ ” Dimitri blurts out. He blushes at his own enthusiasm. “P-please, continue. I want you to.”

Slyvain smothers his smile into his waist. He bites at the thin skin there, sucking hard to distract Dimitri from the drag of his smallclothes down his hips. He’s soft from the cry session he had a few moments ago. Sylvain gives him a hard pull. “You’re so beautiful, Dima.” Sylvain says again. He presses his lips to the tip of Dimitri’s cock. “Do you know that?”

Dimitri shoves a knuckle in between his teeth. “I…” Sylvain can practically see the protest start to tumble out of his mouth. His eye darts this way and that before finally meeting Sylvain’s, following the way Sylvain shakes his head, to shake that self-loathing away even for just a moment. “Yes, I do.” His face is practically scarlet.

“I’m glad you know that.” Sylvain blows a cool puff of hair over the heated head of Dimitri’s cock and chuckles at the muted buck of his hips. “You’re absolutely _gorgeous_.” He says before he slips Dimitri’s cock into his mouth.

Dimitri gasps, his voice at least three octaves higher than its normal register. “S-Sylvain, I—”

Sylvain hums around him and rubs deep, insistent circles into his flank. He pushes himself deeper until the head of Dimitri’s cock hits the back of his throat. Dimitri arches off the bed, wraps his thighs around his head, curls his toes where they press near his kidney. He feels the tickle of Dimitri’s fingertips brushing the tips of his hair. He wraps his fingers around Dimitri’s wrists and pulls them down, burying his hands into his hair.

“Sylvain, I don’t—I don’t want to hurt you,” Dimitri says between the bobs of Sylvain’s head. Sylvain ignores him and moves his fingers to clench tight against his roots. Dimitri jumps, and Sylvain screws his eyes shut and gags when the movement shoves his cock a little too forcefully down his throat. A glob of spit and precome bubbles in his mouth and spills out from between his lips.

Sylvain pulls off of him with a soft ‘pop’. He leans his wet cheek against Dimitri’s thigh again and pulls lazily at his cock. “You could never hurt me, Dima.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip. “I know that for a fact.”

Dimitri frowns and brushes the mess of saliva off of his chin. “But I… You—”

“Just an occupational hazard,” Sylvain says with a laugh. “It’s hard not to when it comes to something as big as this,” he trails his other hand between Dimitri’s thighs and gives his balls a squeeze. Dimitri makes a strangled noise in the pit of his chest and bucks his hips against Sylvain’s hands. “But I always enjoy a challenge.”

He leans forward and lathers kisses along Dimitri’s shaft, slurping noisily, filthily, just to see the way Dimitri’s face glows red in the candlelight, too embarrassed and overwhelmed to fall into that dark pit of self-loathing that always kept them from going this far. He wonders in the back of his mind if this is the right kind of attention and validation to give him, as inexperienced as he is. He wonders if it’s too much, or if it’s not enough. If Dimitri needs words, or no words at all. If he needs different kinds of kisses, or none at all.

His musings stop when he feels Dimitri’s balls seize in his hands. His thighs stiffen where they press at the sides of his head, and his fingers tighten like a vice in the roots of his hair. He’s panting, babbling nonsense into the canopy. Sylvain buries his smile in the ‘v’ of Dimitri’s hip and tightens his fist on his cock. “Are you close, Dima?” He coos. He pumps him harder, faster, relishing in the wet sounds that fill the air. “It’s okay if you are. That’s what we want, right? To make you feel good. You _deserve_ it.” Dimitri gasps and yanks at Sylvain’s hair, pulling him up to his mouth and slotting their lips together.

“I love you,” Dimitri cries into his mouth. He rolls his hips against Sylvain’s hands harder and harder, thrusting into Sylvain’s hip and brushing the wet tip of his cock against the tent in Sylvain’s smalls. “I… I love you, Sylvain. I-I _love_ —”

Sylvain hisses at the friction and buries his moan in Dimitri’s shoulder, biting him hard enough to draw blood. Dimitri wails and explodes in his palm. Dimitri wraps his arms around him, clutching Sylvain tight to his chest and practically gluing themselves together with his come. They stay like that for a long while, the sounds of their breaths filling the hot, humid air of their bedchamber. Dimitri wriggles against him and Sylvain pulls away, watching the way the strings of Dimitri’s come stretch and break before gravity pushes them down to stain their sheets.

Sylvain scoops a couple of fingers into the puddle. “Look at you,” he says. He slips his fingers into his mouth. “I should feel flattered, shouldn’t I?” He chuckles at the blissed out look on Dimitri’s face and gathers more of it onto his fingers. Dimitri wraps his hand around Sylvain’s wrist and brings it to his lips. He closes his eye and pulls Sylvain’s sopping fingers into his mouth. “D-Dima,” Sylvain says, stunned at Dimitri’s forwardness.

Dimitri moans around him. His tongue wriggles in the spaces between his fingers, and his cheeks hollow when he sucks, hard. Unbidden, he pulls Sylvain’s hand deeper into his mouth until his fingertips touch the back of his throat. Sylvain curls his fingers downward and smiles at the way Dimitri chokes.

“ _Goddess_ , Dima. Who knew that you were so good with your mouth?” He pulls his hand out from between his lips and cups Dimitri’s cheek. “Maybe next time you can put it somewhere else, huh?”

Dimitri’s eye widens. “Do you want me to now?” His hands fumble to Sylvain’s crotch, hooking into the waistband of his smalls.

Sylvain groans at the way Dimitri’s corded forearms brush against his cock and shakes his head. “No, it’s okay, Dima.” He shimmies out of his smallclothes and kicks the stupid things away. “I wouldn’t last long if I saw you down there, and I think you’d expect more from me, right?”

Dimitri wraps his hand around Sylvain’s cock and gives him a hard tug, clenching just enough of his Blaiddyd strength to punch the breath out of him. “I… You’ve been so good to me, Sylvain, even though I don’t deserve it.”

Sylvain narrows his eyes and pulls at Dimitri’s chin to look him in the eye. “Hey, none of that. I thought I had sucked that out of you by now.” He leans forward and kisses him again. “You deserve to feel good, Dima. I’m gonna ask you again. Do you know why?”

“Because you love me.”

“That’s right.”

“But… But I want to make you feel good, too,” Dimitri says stubbornly. He leans southward, but Sylvain stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I get it, I do, but I don’t want you to suck my cock just because I sucked yours,” Sylvain says. He tightens his hold on Dimitri’s chin and whispers hot against his lips. “Tonight’s all about _your_ pleasure, Dima.”

Dimitri is quiet for a moment. “What would bring _me_ pleasure is to give _you_ pleasure, Sylvain.” He flattens his body against his and breathes hot and heavy against Sylvain’s cock. “Will you let me?” He looks up at him, and _goddess_ , he’s a sight. His pupil blown so wide the blue of his eye is nearly invisible, the splotches of color high on his cheeks, the dried tear tracks running down his face.

Sylvain laughs breathlessly. “How can I say no to a face like that?” He hooks a thumb into Dimitri’s mouth and pulls his lip back, brushing a thumb against a sharp canine. “Remember to watch out for those, and remember to breathe, okay?”

Dimitri nods and flattens his tongue to the underside of Sylvain’s cock before taking him into his mouth.

“Fuck—”

Dimitri moans around him like _he’s_ the one being touched. He bobs his head up and down, pumping him in tune with his movement. “Goddess, that’s just what I’d expect from you,” Sylvain says in between pants. “Y-you get off on me getting off, don’t you?”

Dimitri can’t talk with his mouth stuffed so full, but he tries to nod. The movement shoves Sylvain deeper into his mouth and chokes him a bit, and before Sylvain can pull him off and see if he’s okay, Dimitri barrels himself down onto him deeper, harder, until all Sylvain can hear are the wet, gagging moans of his abused throat. Precome and spit gather in the corners of Dimitri’s mouth, painting his lips shiny and whorish.

Sylvain fists his hand into Dimitri’s hair and tugs. “D-Dima, Dimitri, _stop_ , that’s enough—”

Dimitri pulls himself off of him, panting. Tears are clinging to his eyelashes. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

Sylvain surges forward and kisses him, tasting himself on Dimitri’s tongue. “I didn’t wanna disappoint you with an early finish, is all. You’re so good, Dima, so, _so_ good.”

“Sylvain, Sylvain, please,” Dimitri pleads. He opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. He screws his eye shut and grabs Sylvain’s wrist and presses his fingers to his hole. “ _Please_.”

“Of course, baby,” Sylvain says. He pushes Dimitri onto the bedding and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder. He laves his tongue apologetically to the bite he left there earlier. Dimitri sighs and presses the vial of oil they had nearly forgotten about into his hand. How he found it in the mess of tangled sheets he’ll never know, but he’s grateful all the same.

He straightens his spine and uncorks the vial, dribbling it over his fingers. He urges a rush of heat from his blood to warm it before he presses against Dimitri’s hole. Dimitri tenses instinctively, tightening and keeping Sylvain out.

“It’s okay, Dima, just relax,” Sylvain murmurs into his neck. He rubs his finger back and forth against his hole until he’s able to breach him. He swallows Dimitri’s moan with his mouth. He pushes deeper, wriggling, searching, stretching. After a few moments Dimitri nods against his cheek, and Sylvain pushes another finger, and then another into him.

He takes him like a champ, gasping and whimpering like a blushing virgin—which, in retrospect, he sort of is. Sylvain murmurs nonsense into his ear, scissoring his fingers and stretching him in the way he knows drives the fellas wild. He presses further, questioning, until he brushes against something that makes Dimitri seize against his fingers and wail.

“Are you ready for me, Dima?” Sylvain whispers. He sits up on his elbow and watches the way Dimitri’s face contorts in pleasure. He catches his eye and kisses him hard. “You ready for me to fuck you?”

Dimitri can’t seem to form words, but he snakes his hand between their bodies and wraps his hand around Sylvain’s cock and pulls him to his hole.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Sylvain chuckles. He pulls his hand out and wipes his fingers against the sheets. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock and lines himself up with Dimitri’s hole. “Are you ready?” He asks again, cupping Dimitri’s cheek and looking him in the eye. At Dimitri’s nod, he pushes in, groaning at the way Dimitri’s hole suckles at the head of his cock.

“ _Oh_ , Sylvain—”

Sylvain hooks his arms beneath Dimitri’s thighs and lifts his ankles to rest on his shoulders. He presses his lips into the scarred muscle of Dimitri’s calf to keep himself from slamming into him like a hormonal teenager. “Goddess, Dima, you’re so _tight,_ ” he moans. He gives a muted thrust of his hips and relishes the high-pitched gasp that rips out of Dimitri’s throat.

Sylvain leans forward, gripping the underneath of Dimitri’s calves so hard he feels the hard, unforgiving muscle give underneath his fingers. He practically folds Dimitri in half as he thrusts into him deeper and harder.

Dimitri moans, throwing his head back and mussing his hair against the sheets. “Harder, Sylvain, _oh_ , _please—_ ” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sylvain breathes. Something snaps within him, and somehow, he manages to pin Dimitri's ankles behind his ears with his elbows, curving his spine and hunching over him like an animal.

Dimitri's eye opens wide, his mouth agape and panting hot and wet against Sylvain’s nose. He curls his shaky arms around and under Sylvain’s shoulderblades. “Ah, a-ah, right _—right there!_ ” He screws his eye shut again and buries his glowing face into the hollow of Sylvain's neck, biting and kissing.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sylvain growls again. He feels himself starting to stutter. “ _Fuck!_ ” He tears himself away from Dimitri's hold, ignores his agonized shout, ignores the grabby hands he makes at him to bring him back to where he was. Sylvain pounds into him with no rhyme or rhythm and takes Dimitri's flushed cock into his hand.

Dimitri practically screams. He's crying again, too. He curls into himself with each stroke of Sylvain’s fist, overstimulated, overwhelmed, but so, _so_ , close.

“Yeah, I know you like that, Dima,” Sylvain says, his voice like gravel in his own ears. “God, you're so good, so tight, s-so wet. I'm not gonna last any longer, but that's fine, because I know you're not either.” He pumps Dimitri in tune with his hips, once, twice, thrice, and then he breaks, spilling over his stomach for a second time.

Sylvain isn't far behind. Just as he feels himself about to go over, he makes to pull out, but Dimitri keeps him locked in place with his ankles. “I-in me, _please_ ,” he hiccups in between each roll of Sylvain’s hips. And _oh_ , how can Sylvain refuse him when he asks so nicely?

He comes, so hard it blinds him for a moment, spurting hot and thick into Dimitri’s hole. He gasps around babbles of “I love you,” and surges forward and kisses him, his mouth, the tears streaming from his eye. He gives a few more muted thrusts before pulling out, laughing breathlessly at the way Dimitri’s hole clenches around nothing but empty air and the mess of Sylvain’s spending trickling out of it.

Sylvain frames Dimitri’s face with his hands and runs his thumbs around the curve of his cheekbones. “Oh, you wondrous creature, you.” He smiles wider when Dimitri covers his hands with his own. He doesn’t blush or deny the compliment this time, and Sylvain’s heart feels so _full_ , so fond. 

Dimitri blinks slow, like a cat, happy and sated and sleepy. He settles deeply into the pillows beneath him, and tugs at Sylvain’s wrists to pull him down with him. Sylvain follows, because of course he does. They lay on their sides, sticky, and sweaty, but happy and smiling all the same. Dimitri brings Sylvain’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the glittering ring on Sylvain’s knuckle. “Goodnight, beloved.”

His yellow eyelashes flutter shut and he’s gone from the world, snoring. Sylvain can’t help but pull him to his chest and press a kiss into the crown of golden hair on the top of his head. “Goodnight,” he whispers, and there he goes into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it through!
> 
> comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are all appreciated!! if you want, follow me on twit @eidoiith.


End file.
